


I'm Bad At Titles

by Im_The_Trash_Mann



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_The_Trash_Mann/pseuds/Im_The_Trash_Mann
Summary: Alex and his girlfriend have sex. Just smutty trash.
Relationships: Alex Rider/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I'm Bad At Titles

After a lot of fumbling and groping, the pair finally made it to Alex’s bedroom. Elle pushed him onto the mattress and undid his belt.  
“Eager today, aren’t we?” he ran a hand through her hair and tugged. Elle hummed at the sensation. Wasting no time in getting him hard, she rubbed the shaft lazily. Alex had that glazed-over look in his eyes. He was in the palm of her hand.  
“Come on, Elle,” he whined.  
So far, she had kept her mouth at a distance. Alex couldn’t take his eyes off of her pink lips.  
“Beggars can’t be choosers,” she said playfully, “besides, how should I know what you want if you don’t tell me?”  
Alex grunted as she squeezed a little harder.  
“I want you to choke on it.”  
“I can do that.”  
The boy pulled her head down. Elle gladly took his length into her mouth. She nuzzled her jaw along it until it touched the back of her throat.   
“Ahh,” Alex’s fingers were tight in her hair, “good girl.”  
Elle slid her tongue up and down his cock before bobbing her head. Alex moaned out loud. She loved that. She took it as a sign to keep doing what she was doing.   
“Enough,” he pushed her off, holding her jaw with his finger and his thumb, “come here.”  
Elle’s lips were wet as she kissed him. His tongue pressed into her mouth as he pulled her into his lap. She could feel his arousal pressed against her. The anticipation was almost as good as the real thing. She hopped off and quickly removed her clothes.  
“Hey, don’t be so hastily,” Alex said, “watching you undress is one of my favourite parts.”  
Elle laughed. She arched her back with exaggerated emphasis as she pulled off her shirt.  
“You’re a voyeur,” she grinned, “and a pervert.”  
“You like being watched by me,” Elle’s bare sex was against his now. She hissed as she felt his heat, “don’t you?”  
“I do,” the girl was finding it harder to think of witty responses. There was one thing on her mind that was clouding her thoughts.  
“Are you going to ride me?” somehow she knew he wasn’t really asking.  
“I want to.”  
Elle took hold of his shaft and guided her to her sex. She rubbed it against herself for a moment, just to see him bite his lip, before sinking onto his length. The girl wasn’t ashamed of the noise she made, she knew it drove him wild.  
“Fuck,” he breathed against her mouth.  
Elle ground into him, leaning back as she braced herself with one hand on his shoulder. Alex’s hands were wrapped around her waist, pulling her down hard with each motion. She used her other hand to rub her clit. Alex watched, eyes half-lidded, mouth half-open. The boy kissed and sucked on her breasts until they were wet and pink. Elle was almost at her limit. Her breathing became unsteady, her voice coming out in high-pitched gasps.  
“Come for me,” Alex whispered, “come for me.”  
Elle shuddered as her orgasm ripped through her. Her toes curled on the mattress, her nails dug into his back. A beat of sweat ran between her breasts. Alex grunted as she tightened around him. He continued to mercilessly pound into her. The overstimulation was enough to make tears prick at the girl’s eyes. He pulled out of her slowly but continued to rub himself after her back hit the mattress.  
“Your turn,” she said. Her thumb rubbed lazy circles around her clit as she watched the muscles in his arms flex.   
“God- you’re so sexy,” Elle lit up at the compliment. Alex always made her feel like the only person in the whole world, “drive me fucking crazy.”  
She propped herself on her elbows so she could reach his mouth, catching it in a sloppy kiss. They were both too caught up in the moment for technique. Elle smoothed her hands over his chest, his arms, his back. Alex shuddered as he came over her stomach. As he was riding out the aftershocks, the girl reached for the towel discarded on the floor and wiped herself off. Alex snatched it away as soon as she was done and threw it back where it had been.

He pulled her hips onto his kneeling legs. She was almost upside down, blood pooling in her head. He sucked her sex and the girl cried out. Her fingers gripped his hair. Her legs were shaking where they rested on his shoulders. His tongue was merciless against her still sensitive clit. It was all she could do to bite down on her hand so she didn’t scream.  
“Alex,” saying his name was a sexual act in itself, “Alex, Alex, Alex!”  
She came against his mouth. He rubbed her as she rode wave after wave of ecstasy, inserting to fingers into her and curling into that spot she liked. Alex’s arm flexed as she pulled himself on top of her. His mouth caught hers and she bit his bottom lip as his fingers continuously found that place inside her. When she had finally stopped twitching, Alex grinned against her lips before pulling away.  
“How do you taste?” he asked.  
Elle watched him through half-lidded eyes. Beautiful muscle flexed and stretched in his shoulders and arms as he moved.   
“Like sex.”


End file.
